twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sabrina
Sabrina, właściwie Norma Sabrina Salerno (ur. 15 marca 1968 w Genui) – włoska piosenkarka, aktorka, prezenterka telewizyjna i modelka, której największa popularność przypada na późne lata 80. XX wieku. Najbardziej znana z przebojów takich jak „Boys (Summertime Love)”, „Hot Girl”, „Sexy Girl” czy „All of Me (Boy Oh Boy)”. Życiorys Uczęszczała do szkoły średniej języków obcych. Mając piętnaście lat zdobyła tytuł pierwszej Miss Wybrzeża. Była także dziesiątą Miss Regionu Ligurii. Następnie rozpoczęła karierę modelki, a w 1986 roku zadebiutowała jako prezenterka telewizyjna programów Premiatissima na antenie Canale 5 oraz Grand Hotel. W tym samym roku został wydany jej debiutancki singel „Sexy Girl”, wyprodukowany przez Claudio Cecchetto, i stał się jednym z przebojów Top 20 we Włoszech i Niemczech. Sabrina pojawiła się także po raz pierwszy na dużym ekranie w komedii Wielkie magazyny (Grandi magazzini). W 1987 roku piosenkarka zyskała międzynarodową sławę dzięki singlowi „Boys (Summertime Love)”, który stał się wielkim przebojem w Europie. Piosence towarzyszył kontrowersyjny wideoklip, przedstawiający skąpo ubraną Sabrinę. W Wielkiej Brytanii jego emisja była początkowo zakazana, jako że kilkakrotnie widać było sutek piosenkarki. Jesienią wydany został pierwszy album, zatytułowany Sabrina, który zawierał kompozycje utrzymane w stylu italo disco. W tym samym roku, podczas programu sylwestrowego w hiszpańskiej telewizji Sabrina wywołała sensację, gdy w trakcie wykonywania przeboju „Hot Girl” widowni ukazała się jej pierś. W 1988 roku wydała dwa albumy - kolekcję remiksów Something Special i drugą studyjną płytę, Super Sabrina, przy której pracował zespół producencki Stock Aitken Waterman. Napisana przez nich piosenka „All of Me (Boy Oh Boy)” stała się kolejnym przebojem Sabriny. Drugim singlem z płyty Super Sabrina zostało nagranie „My Chico”. W tym samym roku piosenkarka wystąpiła w Polsce podczas festiwalu w Sopocie z piosenkami: „Boys”, „Hot Girl”, „My Chico” oraz „All of Me (Boy Oh Boy)”. Powróciła do telewizji w programie Rai Due Ricomincio da 2 (1990). W 1991 roku nagrała z Jo Squillo przebój „Siamo donne” - był to pierwszy w jej karierze utwór nagrany w języku włoskim. Piosenkarki wykonały go na festiwalu w San Remo. W tym samym roku odbyła się premiera trzeciego albumu Sabriny, pt. Over the Pop. Znalazły się na nim utwory „Yeah Yeah”, „Shadows of the Night” oraz duet z Jo Squillo. Kolejna płyta, w całości włoskojęzyczna Maschio dove sei, ukazała się dopiero po pięciu latach. Nie spotkała się z sukcesem komercyjnym ze względu na brak promocji, choć zdobyła pozytywne opinie krytyków. W 1996 roku zadebiutowała w sztuce teatralnej I cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda, a dwa lata później pojawiła się w Uomini sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. W 1999 roku wydała płytę A Flower's Broken. W kolejnych latach nadal występowała w teatrze i prowadziła programy telewizyjne. W 2004 roku poślubiła swojego partnera, Enrico Monti, i urodziła syna Luca Marię. W 2005 roku zagrała w niezależnym filmie Colori, a jej rola została nagrodzona na festiwalu filmowym w Salerno. W sierpniu 2008 wystąpiła na Sopot Festival w ramach koncertu poświęconego muzyce lat 80., obok takich gwiazd jak Samantha Fox, Sandra czy Thomas Anders z zespołu Modern Talking. W tym samym roku wydała kompilację przebojów i remiksów, zatytułowaną Erase/Rewind. W 2010 nagrała cover utworu „Call Me” Blondie w duecie z Samanthą Fox. 24 czerwca 2014 wydała singiel „Colour Me”, do którego także nagrała teledysk. Dyskografia *1987: Sabrina *1988: Something Special *1988: Super Sabrina *1989: Single Hits *1990: Super Remix *1991: Over the Pop *1996: Maschio dove sei *1999: A Flower's Broken *2008: Erase/Rewind Official Remix Filmografia *1986: Ferragosto O.K. jako Guendalina *1986: Professione vacanze jako Mia Star *1986: Wielkie magazyny (Grandi magazzini) jako złodziejka ubrań *1987: Le Foto di Gioia jako Sabrina *1988: Festa di Capodanno *1989: Fratelli d’Italia jako Michela Sauli *1998: Jolly Blu jako Annabella *1998: Trzej mężczyźni i pokojówka (Tutti gli uomini sono uguali) jako Vittoria *2004: Colori Zobacz też * Maja Bohosiewicz Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji